Don't Wanna' Go Home
by Ms.Smooth Criminal
Summary: Tony wants to have a flash mob to support a charity he's sponsoring and it will involve the rest of the team and Coulson being a part of this little event. What will they think once Tony reveals to them that the only thing they can do is... Dance! Hilarity ensues! Bit of a crack!fic but also a song!fic. Reviews, as always, are highly appreciated.


**"Don't Wanna Go Home"**

**An Avengers One-shot Fanfic**

***So, I saw a video of a flash mob dancing to the song of the same name by Jason Derulo on youtube and I had an idea of what it would've been like if The Avengers were to somehow join in because it was a Charity Event that Tony was having. As always, I don't own The Avengers since they belong to Marvel and the legendary Stan Lee, the character of Gwen Powers belongs to the talented writer ****AccioVoldemortsNose,**** and the song belongs to the talented musician Jason Derulo. Just as a side note: There is so much fluff in this one-shot that I have to say... IT'S SO FLUFFY! Happy reading, guys!**

Tony had this whole thing planned out perfectly. Of course, it meant speaking with members of a charity he sponsored to see if they could spare some dancers to start a flash mob to a song that Pepper fancied. He caught her dancing to the song the morning of the mob and he was happy to see her so full of life.

"Nice moves, Pep!" He yelled, making his beloved lose concentration of her dance moves and almost dropping the breakfast she had prepared for him.

"Tony! Don't do that, you almost made me drop your breakfast. Wait... how much of that did you see?" Without using words, Tony copied the moves that she was doing as a response. He was shaking it like there was no tomorrow and Pepper's face began to turn red.

"It's okay, I like the way you move, Pep." He always knew how to save his own ass when Pepper was ready to yell at him. He pulled her towards him and he planted a kiss on her lips. "By the way, that meeting at 2? Yeah, you might want to cancel that and meet me in Times Square. I heard something big is going to go down." She began to look worried about what might be happening. Was it another event that involved the help and reinforcements of The Avengers? Would she have to deal with Director Fury and his crabby attitude again? She really hoped she didn't have to.

"Is the world in danger again?" He saw the worried look in her eyes and he comforted her.

"Nah, it's just that someone told me to come to Times Square around 2 for a spectacle or something like that. It's for a charity that I'm sponsoring, so how could I say no?" Pepper smiled at the thought of Tony being generous and giving time to the charities he sponsors. He was ready to turn away and head back to working on his latest modifications of his Iron Man suit but then he said, "Oh, and could you do me one little favor? Can you call the rest of the guys and ask them to meet me there too? I have a feeling that they might enjoy this as well. Especially Bruce and the Capsicle." Pepper shook her head at his response before saying,

"Sure, Tony, whatever you want. So, I'll see you at 2." He kissed her one last time before leaving.

Clint and Natasha planned on enjoying the day together since Clint had FINALLY admitted he had feelings for Natasha. Their morning would have been perfect until...

"Who is it?" Clint asked, raising an eyebrow as Natasha checked her phone.

"It's Pepper. Hold on," She pressed the talk button. "Hey Pepper, what's up?" Clint sat closer to her, curiosity taking over as he wanted to know what Stark's girlfriend was going to tell her.

"Hey Natasha, Tony wants me to tell you and Clint that he needs you guys and the rest of the Avengers to meet him in Times Square at 2. Can you guys make it?" She looked at Clint as she knew that he had clearly heard every single word Pepper had said.

"What do you think?" He nodded. If Tony Stark needed them to be there, then they were going to be there. "We'll be there, Pepper." With one final word, they ended the call and Clint had changed his expression to one that stated he was confused. "Why Tony would ask us to come to Times Square on a perfect day like this is beyond me." They were sitting on a wooden bench together in Central Park as they watched people pass by.

"Maybe something serious is happening and he needs us to go and help him?" She looked at Clint with a serious expression on her face.

"Clint... It's Tony Stark. When has he ever taken anything serious in his life? Remember that time he took us to get shawarma after we saved the world from Loki and his army?"

"You're right. But we told Pepper that we were going so we can't just bail on them." She nodded her head in agreement.

Bruce was working on an experiment that would somehow stabilize his mood when he becomes angry. Sure, there were things such as mood stabilizers that were invented for this purpose. But he would take them in the beginning after the gamma radiation incident happened and they had no effect on him. He needed something stronger that would at least have the same or similar effects as Mood Stabilizers. He was lost in his thoughts and his work when, out of nowhere, his phone goes off.

"Hey Pepper, is everything okay?" Pepper hardly ever called him unless it was something serious. If she was calling him, then this was serious.

"Hey Bruce, it's been a long time since we last talked. Listen, Tony asked me to call you and the rest of the Avengers to say that he needs you guys to meet him in Times Square at 2. He said he really needs you guys to be there. Bruce?"

"I'm still here, Pepper. And if Tony needs me to be there, then I'll be there."

"Thanks Bruce." With a click, the phone conversation ended and Bruce began to continue working on his project.

Thor Odinson was spending the day with his Lady Jane when the phone rang. He wanted to know who on Midgard was interrupting this glorious day! Darcy answered the phone and then yelled,

"Jane! It's Pepper, she says that she needs to talk to you and Thor. It's an emergency!" Without another word or thought, they got up from laying on the couch together as Jane grabbed the phone.

"Pepper? What's the emergency?" Thor watched as Jane talked on the strange device that the people of Midgard referred to as a "phone".

"Jane, listen, Tony wants the rest of the Avengers to meet him in Times Square at 2 today. Already I've got Bruce, Natasha, and Clint to go but I need to know if you, Thor, Steve, and Gwen were going to come." Jane looked at both Thor and Darcy before responding.

"Can Darcy come?" Darcy didn't pay any attention to the fact that she was being mentioned in a conversation. Angry Birds had been her obsession ever since she downloaded the game onto her phone. Not to mention the fact that she also had her music on full blast in her headphones. Jane shook her head at how naive Darcy was.

"Sure, she can come. I don't think Tony said anything about not bringing a friend to this. So are you guys coming?"

"Give me a minute?" She held her hand over the phone. "Tony wants us to go see him at 2 today for something special. Should we go? You know Tony better than I do."

"If Friend Stark wishes to have us meet with him, then we shall go."

"We're in." Jane smiled at Thor as he returned the gesture.

"That's great, see you guys there!  
With a press of the button, both ladies ended the phone conversation.

Gwen knew that the trip to Coney Island was well worth it. Not only would it be a great opportunity to get out and enjoy the day but it would also serve as a reason why Steve should spend time with her. She loved spending time with him and she could tell he felt the same way as they held hands while walking on the boardwalk. They stood and watched as people would get on some of the most insane rides that Steve had ever seen. At one point, Gwen even got the guts to get on one of them and Steve went with her. He was still feeling the effects of the ride.

"Not like you remembered, huh?" He looked at the rides. Some were still there even after all these years while some were new for this generation.

"The older looking ones were here when I first came here to visit. It was during the war and I had some off-duty time to spend when my friend Bucky told me about this place." Steve laughed at some of the faces these riders were making and Gwen couldn't help but feel a pang of loneliness for her favorite super-soldier. The sound of her phone going off distracted her and Steve as he turned to see who would be calling her. He was always so protective of her.

"Hello?" It was hard to hear the other side of the line due to the loud music and the sound of people screaming on rides but Gwen managed to get a hold of what was being said on the other line.

"Gwen, it's me. Listen, Tony told me to call you guys and tell you that he needs you to meet him in Times Square at 2. He's got something planned with a charity that he's sponsoring and he wants to get the Avengers involved. Besides you and Steve, I only have to call Phil and ask him to come." Gwen covered one ear with her hand as she pressed the phone tightly to her ear.

"What did everyone else say?" Gwen was curious as to what everyone else in the team had to say. Steve stood patiently and waited to hear what she would have to say once the phone conversation was over.

"They all agreed to go and meet up with Tony. What about you and Steve? Should I tell Tony that you two are coming?"

"Give me a minute, Pepper." She held her hand over the phone and turned to Steve. "Pepper says that Tony needs the Avengers to meet him in Times Square. It has something to do with a charity that he's sponsoring. What do you say? Should we go?" Tony was protective of Gwen before Steve started dating her, but then again, if it weren't for the party Tony threw after they stopped Loki for the second time, Steve would probably still be hesitant on asking Gwen out on a date. So, in a sense, he should thank Stark by going to whatever it is that he needs the rest of the Avengers for.

"Let's go. I don't think I can handle looking at one more ride without almost losing the breakfast you made me this morning." Gwen couldn't help but laugh at Steve since she saw the look on his face. She kissed him which made his face go a whole new shade of red before she felt the blood rush to her own face.

Phil Coulson sat behind his desk on the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier and wondered on when it was time for him to take a lunch break. Luckily, he didn't have to wait long for something to happen because the phone on his desk went off.

"Agent Coulson speaking," That's when he heard Pepper's voice.

"Hey Phil, I was wondering if you could help us out. Tony wants to get the Avengers together for a little event he's holding for a charity that he's sponsoring. Would you mind meeting Tony in Times Square at 2?" There was a long pause between Phil and Pepper and there was only one other way she could convince him to come and join the rest of the team. "Everyone, including Steve, is going to be there." Hook. Line. And Sinker! Phil couldn't resist this kind of an opportunity although you can barely see the expression of excitement on his face. Working with Director Fury all day kind of does that to an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"I'll do it, but I want to know what exactly is happening that requires my presence at this event." Pepper knew that when she was going to ask Phil, he was going to have that whole "What's the catch" bit working in his favor. Not if she could help it.

"Tony didn't give me the full details on what's going to happen but all I can tell you, Phil, is that we got the rest of the Avengers to join in and they're going to be there. So, what do you say?" Phil hesitated for a moment before answering. What else was he going to do the whole day other than working with Fury and his grumpy attitude towards everything? And with Steve Rogers aka Captain America going to be there, there was only one thing Phil could say.

"I'm in. But... somehow I have a bad feeling about this." Pepper couldn't help but laugh on the other end of the phone line. "Pepper, I'm being serious about this."

"I know you are, Phil, but I can promise you that it's something I don't think Tony would do to embarrass any of you guys. See you in Times Square!" Before Phil could get another word into the conversation, Pepper had ended the call.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Phil said, slowly shaking his head and rubbing his forehead.

This was going well and according to the plan that Tony had devised. He knew that if he had called everyone, they would've said no or just hung up the phone the minute they heard his voice. But if Pepper called them, there was no way they could refuse anything Pepper said. When Pepper told him that everyone had agreed to meet him in Times Square, he knew that he had to get Phase Two of his plan in action.

The sponsors were waiting for him to hear what he would have to say about this whole flash mob thing that he wanted to do. How could they say no? He donated 1.5 Million to the charity's cause since it was a noble thing to do. It was also another reason that would give him the right to brag about all his accomplishments and achievements. He called them, telling them that he and his team would be there at 2 in Times Square to go through with the flash mob.

"Tony? It's almost 1:45 and I think if you actually want to go through with this whole thing then I suggest we get moving." He turned to look at Pepper who was dressed up for this event since she managed to get Tony to tell her that they were going to be participating in a flash mob. His eyes went wide at her appearance. "What? Is it too much or too little because if it is then I can go change?"

"No, Pepper, you look great and ready to rock that dance floor." He was still dressed in his favorite Black Sabbath shirt and jeans. "Now, let's get going. We have a flash mob to start."

The team started to arrive and it was there and then that a crowd started to form around the heroes and a few other people who were wearing t-shirts that made it seem as if they were part of this as well. They were starting to get confused on what exactly is the meaning of their being there when Tony shows up with Pepper by his side. Phil was the one who spoke for the team,

"Tony, what are we doing here? I mean, I literally had to almost put up a fight with Fury to get here but I made it." They all stared at Tony which didn't faze the billionaire one bit. Before Tony could get a word out in terms of an explanation, the music began and the team looked to see the people in the t-shirts dancing in unison.

"A flash mob? You called us here to help you with a flash mob?" Gwen yelled. They continued to watch the group start to change formation that would signal more people to dance with them.

"Have fun, guys!" Tony yelled before he pulled Pepper with him into the sea of dancers. The words were blasted throughout the area and it was as if they were the center of the universe.

**Check that out, what they playin'  
That's my song that's my song  
Where my drinks**

They watched as Tony would move in a way that they had never seen before. It surprised them to see that Pepper was okay with doing this as well. Natasha couldn't help but bop her head in time with the beat of the song. Even though she knew that the false memories she was given said that she was a ballerina weren't true, she couldn't help but let a part of herself say that it was true. She took Clint's hand as they headed towards the group and dance with everyone. Whether they knew the dance moves or not.

**I've been waiting much too long much too long  
And this girl on my lap passing out, she's a blonde  
The last thing on my mind is going home**

There was a blonde girl who kept her eyes fixated Clint and it made Natasha grow a bit of jealousy towards her. Who did she think she was? Trying to steal her man like that? Still, it wouldn't be right if she were to hold a grudge towards a random stranger. Instead, she pulled Clint closer to her and it lead to her getting a kiss from him while they were in the middle of a dance move. The audience loved it and went wild at the scene.

**From the window to the wall  
This club is jumping, til tomorrow  
Is it daylight or is it nightime  
1 o'clock 2 o'clock 3 o'clock 4  
We gon' tear the club up**

Darcy was being the bounciest Jane had ever seen her and it started to frighten her a little.

"Darcy, if you want to dance, then why don't you just get out there and join the crowd? You don't have to wait for me to join you." Darcy turned to look at her friend and her godly boyfriend and saw that she had a point. "Well what are you waiting for?" She couldn't help but notice that Dr. Banner wasn't on the dance floor or paired up with anybody like the rest of the Avengers were. Except for Phil, but that's maybe because he would rather dance alone. "You like him don't you?" Darcy's face turned red at the thought of Jane exposing her infatuation with Bruce Banner since it would be the end of her world if she were to do so. Darcy nodded her head as a response to Jane's question. "Then go dance with him!" This was the moment where Darcy gathered up all her courage and walked towards Bruce, hoping that he would say yes if she were to ask him to dance with her. Bruce turned to see that she was next to him.

'They look like they're having the time of their lives out there."

"I'm not really the dancing type. I thought Tony needed me to come because we were going to do some science stuff." Darcy's heart sank at the thought of not getting the chance to dance with Bruce. Just when she was going to ask him, he says the one thing that would annihilate her entire plan. He noticed the disappointed look on her face and retaliated with a statement that brought a look of pure joy on Darcy's face. "I said I'm not the dancing type but that doesn't mean that I can't try to dance every once in awhile." He extended his hand out to her. "Shall we?"

Jane watched as Darcy joined the group with Bruce Banner by her side.

"Would you like to join in this merriment, Jane?" She was on the balls of her feet with excitement when she heard Thor ask that. "Come, Jane, we will dance and enjoy the moment we're having with our friends." She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the group, leaving Steve, Gwen, and Phil the only ones who weren't part of this mob yet.

**Ayo me say day oh  
Daylight come and we don't wanna go home  
Yeah so we losing control  
Turn the lights low cause we about to get blown**

Let the club shut down  
We won't go oh oh oh  
Burn it down  
To the flo oh oh oh  
Ayo me say day oh  
Daylight come and we don't wanna go home

Steve's heart was beating so loudly that he was sure that, even with the loud music blasting, Gwen could hear it. He saw that she was slowly dancing and this meant that if he asked her to, she would totally drag him to the dance. He remembered the days when people would dance to jazz or slow dance with their soldier after he returned from the war. But seeing all the other couples joining the group and having the time of their lives while dancing, there was no way that he could turn down the opportunity to make Gwen happy.

"Gwen?" Why is asking the girl you love to dance with you a complete challenge that's harder than boot camp training sessions? Well, there was only one thing that he could say to that. Challenge accepted! "I was wondering if you... would like... to dance... with me?" She could see how red his face was turning once he asked that question. Clearly he had seen her interested in joining this thing that Tony and everyone else called a "flash mob".

"You don't even have to ask me, Steve, because you already know my response." She took him by the hand as they joined the rest of the team on the floor.

**We drink the whole bottle but it ain't over over  
Everybody jumping on the sofa sofa  
Standing on the chairs  
Standing on the bars  
No matter day or night I'm shining  
Bitch, I'm a star**

From the window to the wall  
This club is jumping, til tomorrow  
Is it daylight or is it nightime  
1 o'clock 2 o'clock 3 o'clock 4  
We gon' tear the club up til

Pepper never knew that Tony had any dancing skills. Sure, there was that time where they danced on the balcony but that was a rather slow dance and not like the one they were sharing now. His hand slid down her waist as the groups of people in the flash mob seemed to work a "paired-off" routine which didn't bother Tony at all. Nope. Not one bit. This was the first time Pepper could think of a time where she was happy that there weren't any super villains to fight, the Earth and Universe weren't in danger, nor were there any drama between any of the couples that were dancing with them. For once, things actually started to look good which in turn made Pepper really happy.

"You okay there, Pep?" Tony asked while trying to keep up with the dance movements of the group.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Tony." With one more turn, she faced him and continued to speak. "It's just that I'm really happy that you guys can have a whole moment to yourselves without worrying about the world as we know it coming to an end."

"That's our job as superheroes and you know I wouldn't give up being Iron Man for anything in the world. Well... there are a few exceptions" She raised an eyebrow at the thought.

"Oh? And like what exactly, Mr. Stark?"

"Do you really want to know the answer to that question, Miss Potts?" She nodded her head, her ponytail swaying from side to side. "You begging me to sleep with you while you're holding a bottle of vodka, wearing that skimpy outfit that Princess Leia wore in Return of the Jedi, and AC/DC is playing in the background. Those, Miss Potts, are exceptions I would make." Before she could speak, he placed a kiss on her lips knowing that she might have an objection towards the skimpy Star Wars outfit.

**Ayo me say day oh  
Daylight come and we don't wanna go home  
Yeah so we losing control  
Turn the lights low cause we about to get blown**

Let the club shut down  
We won't go oh oh oh  
Burn it down  
To the flo oh oh oh  
Ayo me say day oh  
Daylight come and we don't wanna go home

Agent Phil Coulson saw that he was the only person who wasn't dancing with the rest of the group of heroes. It didn't bother him but it also didn't make him feel like the greatest person in the world. He almost got into a bad fight with Director Fury for leaving the office but things changed for the better, sort of, when he saw how happy each of the Avengers were. Then something happened that the heroes all thought was a dream.

A woman around Phil's age asked him to dance with her because, while she was part of the group, she had no one to dance with. Phil shook his head at first but then she kept pointing out that she needed someone to dance with her and he was the only available guy that was just standing there. Tony saw this going on and decided that it was time for our favorite S.H.I.E.L.D agent to do something fun for once. What was the point of him leaving the office early if he was just going to stand there? Tony yelled out from the crowd of dancers,

"Phil, if you do this, I'll convince Fury to give you a raise and a few extra sick days." How can anyone resist that kind of offer? Especially when it was being offered by none other than Tony Stark? Clearly no one knows Tony better than Pepper and Phil. With one more sigh, there was only one thing Phil Coulson could do at this point...Dance.

**I just met this sexy Haitian girl moving like a dancer  
Told her and her girlfriend let's meet in my cobana  
Ask me where the party's at baby I'm the answer  
Have another drink with me shawty where your manners  
Take another shot another shot shot shot shot  
I can make it hot make it hot we go rock into the**

They all watched as Phil took center stage with his dance partner who, at the climax of the song, kissed him. The crowd went wild at the scene and at how enthusiastic the heroes and dancers were with their movements. They were all working together as a team as they swayed, rocked, and practically moved with the beat of the song. Who knew that Superheroes could dance like that in the first place? People watched with dropped jaws and wide eyes at how much fun they were all having that it was as if they were tempted to join in with them. Of course, Tony requested that Security would block out anyone who would try to ruin this event or stimulate Banner's rage. Speaking of Banner, Tony couldn't help but notice that his science friend was rocking his hips with Jane's friend Darcy and a smile was plastered onto his face. Tony knew this was the best idea he ever had since... Well, ALL his ideas, he thought, were the best. There was a train line that was being led by him and he couldn't help but slowly turn his head to see the Captain enjoying himself. Gwen was there by his side laughing along with the rest of the heroes. He was glad to see that they were happy together and now he was devising a plan on how to get the old man to propose marriage to Gwen. Then again, seeing how Banner has found himself a love interest, Tony thought of another plan. One to get Bruce and Darcy together. He thought about getting one of those reality shows and calling it, "Billionaire Matchmaker". On second thought, why the hell did that sound so familiar?

"Tony!" It was Gwen calling him. "This is fun!" She said with a laugh behind her smile as he knew that the Captain would agree with her statement. Victory, thy name is Tony Stark!

**Ayo me say day oh  
Daylight come and we don't wanna go home  
Yeah so we losing control  
Turn the lights low cause we about to get blown**

**Let the club shut down**  
**We won't go oh oh oh**  
**Burn it down**  
**To the flo oh oh oh**  
**Ayo me say day oh**  
**Daylight come and we don't wanna go home**

As soon as the song started to end, they realized that it meant that this little piece of happiness that was a flash mob would be over. That they would have to go back to their lives as superheroes defending the earth from any threat. And dealing with Fury's pissy attitude in Phil's case. But that didn't mean that they shouldn't get upset that this was over. Sure, they didn't want to go home, as the song states, but they were willing to do this again if Tony or anyone asked them to do so. Even if at first it felt embarrassing and awkward at the same time. But they were superheroes who didn't give a damn! Once the song's last note rang throughout the vicinity of the flash mob, the crowd cheered, clapped, and whistled to them and the rest of the dancers as Tony headed to the stage to be thanked by the founder of the Charity and the dancers themselves.

"Well," Tony began, "None of this would have been possible if it weren't for Stark Industries' donation and my approval to do this little routine with all these lovely and talented dancers. Let's give them all a round of applause, Ladies and Gentlemen." The rest of the Avengers all knew what a ham Tony was when it came to public speaking. "But I also want to take this moment to thank my friends who came out to help me and be part of this little routine that we performed for you guys. They know who they are because we, ladies and gentlemen, are... The Avengers!" Each of them either turned red or waved with a bashful smile on their faces to the crowd because in unison they all thought the same thought.

"Tony, you're an idiot." With one final applause from the monstrous crowd, the heroes all headed towards Tony who merely smiled wide and simply asked,

"Who's up for some shawarma?"


End file.
